Harry and Hermione
by gothicevilfairy
Summary: Harry loves Hermione. Hermione loves Harry. Will they tell each other? What will the results show? Plz Read! my first ff!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1.  
  
Hermione Granger looked over her Arithmacy book at her 2 best friends. Ron Weasly was muttering under his breathe about the 2 foot essay they were assigned in Potions today. "Stupid old fart.ugly, greasy monkey. 'Great Potion Malfoy' My ARSE!!" he grumbled as he flicked through his 'extremely' useful notes. Most of the pieces of parchment had scribbles and graffiti over it like: "GREAT GRYFFINDOR BEAT SLIMY, STUCK UP SLYTHERIN. Malfoy mistakes rock for the snitch. (Then in small writing underneath "Come on. I mean how thick can you get? A rock is NOTHING like a snitch! I mean for god sake, next he'll find a frog and say its prince charming!) There was a letter/chat with Harry saying 'Harry?' 'Yeah Ron?' 'Who do you like?' 'Well, I definitely don't like Snape. I like professor Sprout when she's in a good mood and.' 'Harry?' 'Yeah?' 'I mean girls.' 'o' 'well?' 'I can't tell you.' 'Why not? I'll tell you who I like.' 'Ron?' 'Yeah Mate?!' 'Everyone knows who you like.' 'Why?! Who?! How?!' 'Ron. Lav IS your girlfriend.' 'O Yeah!' 'Lol' 'shut up!' Another piece of parchment had two drawings of hearts in the corners. One had the initials R.W + L.B and the other had H.P + then a big scribble. Why doesn't he pay ANY attention in class? Hermione thought wearily. She focused her attention on her other best friend Harry Potter. He was frowning as he read over her potions notes. She had let Harry use them because she and Ron were having one of their usual arguments again. Hermione studied his face. She had grown older. He no longer was the little boy from in the cupboard under the stairs but a young and quite handsome young man. His unruly black hair was still as messy as ever, sticking out at odd ends but Hermione wouldn't have it another way. Harry's fringe went down a few centimeters away from his eyebrows. Hermione could vaguely see the famous scar hidden behind his hair on his forehead. Harry's emerald green eyes were shinning through his wire-rimmed glasses which were now getting a bit small. Note: New Glasses for Christmas. Hermione noted. Now, Harry's jaw was squarer but not so that it looked.disoriented. Hermione's eyes traveled down to Harry's neck were a thin, silver chain could be seen. This chain held on it a promise ring that he had bought the 3-som. Harry gave Ron and Hermione them at the end of 3rd year so they would always be together and they would know if one of them was in trouble or danger was approaching them. Hermione was surprised that they all still wore it (chain or finger) after 4 years. Hermione noticed the muscles in which Harry had developed in his 7 years of Quidditch. She saw Harry's arm and chest muscles ripples (A/n Use your imagination) against his black, tight t-shirt as he sat forward in his chair at the desk which had all their school crap on it. What would I give to be in those arms?! Hermione mentally sighed. She had been having thoughts of this type since 2nd Year. It's true that she had started to have feelings for Harry. Not the friendship type, a bit stronger. She had only told 3 people about these feelings. Her mum, (that's obvious why.) Sirius and Ron. Since Sirius was in her 5th year he had become so much closer to her. He was like an older brother and was very close to Harry as well. He had tried to convince Hermione to admit her feelings (because HE knew that Harry felt the same.) to Harry she had refused. What if he doesn't like her the way she does him? The reason Ron knew was mainly the same reason as Sirius. Ron is her Hogwarts brother. They get along like brothers and sisters as well. Hermione must have been staring at Harry for awhile because he turned his gaze to her. He smiled his 'smile' and Hermione thought she was going to melt then and there. She grinned at Harry. They both just looked at each other from across the small table. They kept gazing into each others eyes until Ron slammed his potions book down. Harry and Hermione jumped at this. "THAT'S IT!!! I've had it! Why do they give us heaps of homework when the Christmas holidays begin tomorrow!!! I could be doing something interesting in this common room like.painting the walls of playing chess or something!!" He yelled as he stood up, knocking over the table, causing parchment, quills, ink and books to go flying. The whole common room fell silent. The all started to go up to their dorms, knowing the trio needed sometime to themselves. "Great Ron you big prat!" Hermione shrilled as she crouched down and picked up a library book 'Finding the Formula' by Felicity Found which had ink spilt over it. "It's not my fault! It's.Harry's! It's his ink!" Ron complained. "Oh bloody hell Ron, it wasn't Harry and you know it!" she snapped back. "Sure, Harry's little-" "Will you both stop it please?! I can't stand it!" Harry said a little louder than intended. "Sorry. I'm just tired. Maybe I'll head back to the heads common room." Harry said, grabbing all of his things. Harry and Hermione were head boy and girl and because they are both in Gryffindor they have to share a room and a common room so basically they just share the whole heads area. Harry enjoyed Hermione's company. He even thinks.no knows that he has fallen for his best friend. The reason Harry and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room because tonight was the last night before Ron went home for Christmas. "I'll come with you Harry." Hermione said, quickly picking up all her things. "Now Ron, you will clean this mess up. You might want to fix the tables back left leg while you're at it. Now also Harry and I will meet you here tomorrow at 10 am sharp to see you off on the train. Okay? Okay!" Hermione told Ron rather quickly then turned on her heels and headed out of the common room to find Harry waiting for her, casually leaning against the wall. They walked in silence down the spiral staircase (A/N: I'm imaging the castle like in H.P.C.O.S computer game.) then down a small corridor till they came to a picture of a brown coloured wolf and a black one too. "Jingle Bells" Hermione whispered as the painting opened like a door and they stepped into their common room. Hermione walked over and sat on the long red couch with all her school things on the coffee table to the left. Harry followed suit. They sat there in silence until Hermione said "I thought you wanted to go to bed?" she turned and looked at him. The reflection of the fire was dancing upon his face and he looked absolutely handsome. "I only said that so I could talk to you. Alone." He confessed, turning his gaze away from the fire to her cinnamon eyes. She looks so beautiful with the fire upon her face. he thought as he moved to sit Indian style (like you had to in primary school!?) with his back against the arm of the lounge/couch/whatever you want to call it. "What did you want to talk about Harry?" Hermione asked as she moved to sit the same way he was. Their knees were touching. "Well.er. I wanted to know if you.um." he started, becoming interested in his shoe lace. "Yes Harry?" "Well, er, do you like someone at school here?" he blurted out, finally looking at her. "Well of course I do!! I like Ron and you and-'' "No I mean as in fancy someone 'Mione." He confirmed. "Oh" there was silence for a few minutes. "You don't have to tell me. That's your business. I shouldn't have even asked this stupid question." "No! It's not stupid. And I'll answer it." Hermione said. She sighed "But I don't think I can tell you his name just yet." She said looking up at him. He looked deep into her eyes. 'They're so mesmerizing.' he thought. "Well then, maybe I can guess? Or ask questions or something? If you like." He suggested. "You can ask questions if you like." Hermione smiled. Harry felt his whole body warm up. "Okay, um. Do I know this guy?" He asked. 'I better bloody not' he thought. Hermione nodded. 'Damn' 'You better Harry because he's you!' "Right, Okay. Is he in Gryffindor?" Hermione nodded again. "Is he in our year?" "Yep" "Okay, so far I know this guy, he's in Gryffindor and in 7th year. Um can you tell me what he's like?" Harry asked. "Okay. Well, he's caring, friendly, loyal and funny. He cares for his friends and hates Snape but then who in Gryffindor doesn't?!" she said, ticking them off her fingers. Harry thought this over then it hit him. His eyes snapped to Hermione. "Is it Ron?" he said hoarsely. Hermione burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?!" Harry mumbled, blushing furiously. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this at the moment and I would be living in a HUGE house, and I wouldn't be going to school!!  
  
A/N: Thanks to angelbud2233, Hermione or Lizzie, Usha 88, Harrypottersluvr, and  
  
strangly enough RonMione4ever ( hmmmm) for reveiwing! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
~"Is it Ron Mione?" he asked hoarsely. Hermione burst out laughing. "What? What's so  
  
funny?" Harry mumbled, blushing furiously.~  
  
"You think.I.like.Ron?! Oh Harry! You couldn't be more wrong! I LOVE Ron  
  
dearly but as a Brother!" Hermione said, grabbing Harry's hands and giving them a slight  
  
squeeze. Harry sighed with relief. "That's good." He said without out thinking. "What?  
  
Why?" Hermione said trying to look at Harry's eyes but he was avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Harry, look at me. Please?" she said, grabbing his face in her hands. Harry felt Hermione's eyes  
  
searching his . He looked at her. 'She's so cute.' He leaned in slightly. 'What are you doing?! She  
  
likes someone else!!' someone yelled in his head and he jumped out of his seat and started pacing  
  
infront of the fire. "Harry? What are you doing?" Hermione asked, standing up. 'I can't do this. She  
  
likes someone else.' Harry said to himself over and over again. "Harry please! Tell me what's  
  
wrong! I'm here for you. Please!" Hermione said, getting anxious. "Mione," Harry said, he stopped  
  
pacing. "I want to do something. If you don't like it promise me you'll hit me hard and never talk to  
  
me again ok?" Harry said, looking at the floor. "Harry I." "No Hermione! You have to promise me  
  
that if you don't like it you will do as I said okay. Just promise me." He said, stepping forward and  
  
taking both her hands in his. "Please?" He whispered, properly a hands-with away. His emerald  
  
green eyes were locked with her cinnamon brown ones. "I promise" she whispered. "Good" Harry  
  
whispered back, stepping in closer. Hermione's breath became shaky with excitement. 'Is he  
  
gonna do what I like he's gonna do?' Harry put both his hands on her cheeks and quickly brought  
  
her lips to his. Harry pulled back and looked at her. "Mione, I.." Hermione then pressed her lips to  
  
his. Harry deepened the kiss ferociously, and a small moan escaped her mouth. She opened her  
  
mouth inviting him in and he accepted. They backed away to the couch, not breaking their kiss.  
  
Harry was on the bottom with Hermione on top of him. Harry's hands started to move around her  
  
waist and back underneath her blue singlet shirt. Hermione was on fire at his soft touch on her bare  
  
skin. Harry started to kiss her cheeks, neck and bare shoulder then went back to her lips.  
  
Hermione moved down his neck, one hand on his shoulder, the other venturing up his shirt. 'So  
  
strong!' she thought touching his abs. Harry melted at her touch on his skin and, if possible  
  
became more 'hungry'. He started to kiss her harder, as if a matter of life and death. Hermione was  
  
surprised at first but then settled in. 'Don't go to far Potter' one voice said in his head. 'I know, I  
  
won't!' another voice said back. Next, before Harry knew it his hand was on her.Butt. 'IDIOT!'  
  
Harry slowed his kissing down completely. "We have to stop Herms" "I know." Hermione whispered  
  
back just as breathlessly. "Well, are you going to hit me and never talk to me again?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione smirked. "Not yet Potter." Harry laughed. "That's a relief!" Hermione giggled. "Maybe I  
  
should get off." She said, trying to get up. "No, not yet. I want you to hear something." Harry said  
  
pulling her back. " Am I hurting you? Because I don't want to." "You're not hurting me herms." He  
  
smiled. If Hermione wasn't being sensible right then she would have started to pash him senseless  
  
all over again. "What do you want me to hear?" Hermione asked curiously. "Put your head here."  
  
He said, patting his chest. She did and her face was facing the roaring fire. She could hear his  
  
heart beating very fast. "What do you hear?" Harry whispered gently. "Your heart. It's beating very  
  
fast." Hermione whispered back. Harry laced their fingers together and whispered.  
"It's beating for you."  
  
A/N: How was that? Please review or email me. Address is in profile thingy. Thanx! ~evilfairy14 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this at the moment and I would be living in a HUGE house, and I wouldn't be going to school!!  
  
A/N:Thanx to witchysha, winterowl, usha88, caya, vena AKA Katrina-chan, Hermione or lizzie and dark-liz.  
  
TRINI-RAD-DREAMER: Sorry, but I don't like stories when they are apart and they like each other but don't say anything. It aggravates me!!! Anyway, ur other question, in primary school in Australia, we call our classes Kindergarten, Year 1, Year 2, Year 3, Year 4, Year 5 and Year 6. In high school our grades are called Year 7, Year 8, Year 9, Year 10, Year 11 and Year 12. We have yearly exams every year and HSC in yr 12 and I think in yr 10?! (I dunno, I'm in year 8!) Hope this was helpful and answered ur question. If not you can email me! (See profile/thing ( )  
  
Anywho, along with the story huh?  
  
~ "What do you hear?" Harry asked gently "Your heart. It's beating very fast." Hermione whispered back. Harry laced their fingers together and whispered "It's beating for you."~  
  
Hermione sat up with tears in her eyes. "Oh Harry, that's the most romantic, sweetest thing that  
  
anyone has every said to me!" she sobbed as she flung her self on him, holding him close to her.  
  
She was crying freely now. "Shh. It's okay. Hey, I wasn't that bad was I?" Harry said, sitting up and  
  
putting her in his lap. She lifted her head from his chest and sobbed "No Harry. You're perfect.  
  
You're so bloody perfect!! I don't want to lose you to-to h-him." "Hey, let's not talk about that now  
  
huh? I'm not going anywhere. You won't lose me. I'll always be with you see?" Harry said, touching  
  
the necklace Hermione had around her neck. "Let me see that smile of yours huh?" he said, lifting  
  
her chin so she was looking him straight in the eye. Hermione smiled, getting lost in his green  
  
depths. "That's the girl I know. Now, it's properly pretty late now. Why don't we go to bed eh?  
  
" "Firstly Harry, it's only 10.30. Secondly it's the holidays and thirdly yes, let's go to our OWN beds."  
  
Hermione said, grinning madly. "HERMIONE ELIZABETH GRANGER!" Harry said stunned.  
  
Hermione giggled and helped pull Harry up and they walk to their room hand in hand. They walked  
  
into their dorm. It had two larger 4 poster beds, 2 dressers and a fire place in the corner, slowly  
  
burning. There were two doors by the wall, one was a bathroom and the other was a door that  
  
leads them to anywhere they wanted to go just by saying so. "Bags the bathroom first!" Hermione  
  
said as she grabbed some clothes and ran in there. "Okay. I'll just wait here. Don't worry about  
  
me.I'll be alright!" Harry said sarcastically. Hermione giggled then closed the door. Harry sighed  
  
happily as he pulled on some loose grey sports-pants with 2 black stripes on the side. "I need a  
  
new shirt." He said aloud as he walked over, bare-chested to his dresser and started searching for  
  
his fave shirt. Hermione came out of the bathroom in some 3 ¼ length navy blue pants and Harry's  
  
fave shirt (a/n: lol :D) to see Harry, bare-chested, chucking clothes over the floor, no doubt looking  
  
for the shirt that she was wearing. But Harry, bare-chested. Hermione's knees were about to give  
  
way. Harry turned around to see Hermione looking at him in his shirt. "AH! There it is! I was looking  
  
for that shirt but you may wear it." He said, giving her "his" smile. Hermione suddenly fell to the  
  
floor. "MIONE!" Harry yelled as he ran over next to her and threw himself on his knees. "Are you  
  
okay?" he asked, concern written all over his face. "I'm fine! I'm just a bit..Tired. Yeah, tired. 7th  
  
year is pretty exhausting huh?" Hermione said standing up. Harry smiled at her again and she fell  
  
back down again. "Oh crap. NO! I'm fine...HARRY!" Hermione screamed as he gently picked her  
  
up in his arms. Hermione relaxed and felt a strange feeling. It felt like..Home. She sighed as  
  
Harry placed her on her bed. "Don't let the bed bugs bite." He said as he tucked her in. she giggled  
  
and Harry kissed her forehead. He went to close the blinds around her bed but she stopped him  
  
"NO! Don't close them please! I want to be able to see you." She said sitting up in bed. Harry  
  
smiled (a/n Lucky she's lying down huh?! :P) "okay Mione." He walked over to his dresser and  
  
pulled out a white t-shirt and slipped it on. He slid into bed. "Night Mione." "Night Har." "Har?"  
  
"Yeah. It's my new nickname for you." "Wicked. I haven't had a nickname before unless you count  
  
'Potty'." "Well, now you do. G'night." Harry laid his head back and put his arms behind his head.  
  
'That was so awesome!' he thought. 'What if I'm not the guy though? Who is he? I want to..'  
  
"Har?" "Yeah Mione?" "It's you." She said before sleep over took her. 'Honestly it's like she can  
  
read my mind! Wait.SHE LIKES ME SHE LIKES ME SHE LIKES ME!!' Harry sang in his head  
  
before he fell asleep.  
  
Well. Chap 3. Hope you all liked it! I wanna thank all the positive reviews that I have received. Also, I don't know how long it will take for me to update cos I have a HUG and I mean HUGE Geography assignment and the last one I failed so. I have this story written on paper and I usually write more at school (he he he) or in bed when I'm meant to be asleep. I will try and update ASAP though! Thanx for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! p.s was that short or was it just me? 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter (damn.) The only thing I own is the plot. Get it? Got it? GOOD!  
  
Thanx to all the ppl who reviewed! You make me wanna write more and if you're an author you know how you feel when some one says "That was great!" or "I love this" etc etc. THANX to all those reviewers from across the world! Also thanx to Twisted Anjel for your *positive* criticism ;) I'll try and improve. Also, you better up date soon ore else. :) Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 4. ~ "Har?" "Yeah Mione?" "It's you." she said before sleep over took her. 'Honestly, it's like she can read my mind! Wait.SHE LIKES ME SHE LIKES ME SHE LIKES ME!!' Harry sang in his head before he fell asleep.~  
  
Hermione woke to the sound of a yell and a thump. She jumped up and looked around. "2.30! God!" she looked to the side and found the source of the thump. Harry's beside table was knocked over due to the fact that he was thrashing around in his bed.  
  
He was muttering "NO!......Don't you dare..Leave her....I'm warning you. I'll-"  
  
Hermione tip toed over by Harry's bed and sat on the side and gently touched his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, wake up." She said softly. Harry continued to move in his bed.  
  
"No! DON'T TOUCH HER! RUN! RUN! RUN!!" he yelled. "RUN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Harry screamed as he jumped up into a sitting position, sweat running down his face. He was panting.  
  
"H-H-Harry?" Hermione whimpered next to him. Harry snapped his head to her. His eyes (glassless) widened.  
  
"M-Mione?? Is tha' you??" he said very hoarsely. She nodded and Harry flung his arms around her, crashing them to each other.  
  
"Oh I thought I lost you. It was so real. I was so scared." He whispered croakily, nearly on the verge of tears.  
  
"S'okay Har. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Hermione said, wrapping her arms tighter around his shaking body. "Shhh" she said as she rubbed up and down his back.  
  
He looked up at her. "You look great without your glasses you know." Hermione confessed. "You look great in my shirt." He said back. Hermione laughed. Harry smiled 'I love her laugh. It takes away all the pain.'  
  
"You know you should try and get some more sleep now. If you're okay." "I don't think I can sleep again tonight." Harry whispered, looking down.  
  
"Sorry. I was just..It's 3.17 am and we have to see Ron of later." Hermione added quickly. "Er, what if I read to you? She asked.  
  
"Thanks but not tonight. I think I'll just stay awake." Harry said, looking back at her. "Why don't we lay down here and talk or something?" Hermione suggested, patting Harry's bed.  
  
"Na why don't you just go back to sleep. I'll see you when you wake up okay?" he said, unenthusiastically.  
  
Hermione suddenly realized what he was doing and became mad. "Why are you doing this Harry?" she said coolly.  
  
Harry wasn't listening. He was wrapped up in his thoughts. ' I don't want her to get hurt. What if something really bad happens and she gets k-k-'  
  
"HARRY!!" Hermione yelled. "What?" he snapped. "Why are you blocking me out? I want to help you! Let me. Please." Hermione said softly. Harry felt guilty. He had hurt her and that was the thing that he could not BARE to do to her.  
  
"I' m sorry Mione, I just-" Hermione jumped up and pushed Harry back, so he was lying back on his bed. "Don't block me out. I really don't like it." She said quietly. " I won't. I'm sorry." Harry said looking up at her. "Prove it."  
  
(a/n: should I leave it here???*looks around challengingly* no? okay then ;))  
  
Harry smiled and raised his hands to cup her face in them. He gently brought her lips to his. They both felt the electricity run thru their bodies again. This time Hermione deepened the kiss, 1 hand on the back of Harry's neck and the other running thru his already messy hair. Harry rolled her over so he was on top but held his weight on his elbows. Hermione's hands traveled to his back were they rubbed up and down while Harry kissed her neck tenderly.  
  
They rolled back to their original spot. Hermione decided to stop. She slowly pulled apart and whispered "Your forgiven." Harry chuckled.  
  
"I'll definitely be able to sleep now." Harry said back.  
  
Sorry folks, gotta leave it there. I'm terribley sorry that I havn't updated in ages but I have this geo assignment and exams and piles of homework. This chap was meant to be longer but I gotta go to bed!!! Next chap will continue straight on okay?  
  
Thanx to Heath- See u @ school!  
  
Carla (cuz)- see u soonish..hopefully..  
  
Now click on the lil blue box down here and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	5. Authors Note: SORRY SORRY SORRY!

Authors Note:  
  
Ok.Ok.Ok.Ok.Ok. I know I have not updated for yonks (ages) and I am truly sorry for that. I have finally finished my Geography Assignment BUT I know have exams.. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo I will try and update a.s.a.p! I swear I will.sometime..Thanks to EVERYONE for reviewing and pushing me to update. I will!! Bye 4 now!  
(\/)  
(';')  
(")(")  
  
~ MWA!!!! e.f.14~ Or Claire..either 1! p.s sorry to every 1 who thought this was a new chap!!! PLZ DON"T HATE ME!! *begs on knees* it's the exams fault!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (I wish and wish but..) The only thing I do own in this story is....THE PLOT!  
  
Thanx to everyone who reviewed. And Sorry to Angelbud 2233 for ur "opinion." I thought it over and it would seem like the best thing to do.BUT I already have this all written down on paper so I don't want to change it much. Anyways, thanx anywho. On with the story huh?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~They rolled back to their original spot. Hermione decided to stop. She slowly pulled apart and whispered "Your forgiven." Harry chuckled.  
  
"I'll definitely be able to sleep now." Harry said back.~  
  
Hermione smiled "Good" She got up to go back to her bed but Harry grabbed her arm gently.  
  
"No, Stay with me. Please?" Harry pleaded.  
  
'Do not sleep with your best friend' Hermione told herself. She hesitated at Harry's grip.  
  
"Mione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.." Harry said quickly, letting go of her. "No Harry. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep o.k.?" She said sitting back down on his bed.  
  
Harry Nodded and pulled back the covers for them both. They slipped back under them, Harry lying on his side with Hermione's back against his chest. Harry casually put his arm over her waist and sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
It wasn't long until he fell asleep. When his breathing became heavier, Hermione tried to untangle herself from his arms (not that she WANTED to leave) but found that he had a tight grip on her, as if afraid someone might pry her from him. 'You ARE NOT sleeping in the same bed as your BEST FRIEND GIRL!!' Hermione yelled at herself and finally freed herself from Harry. She sighed as she looked at him sleeping pretty peacefully. 'God he is sooo HOT!' she thought as she brushed away some hair from his eyes. She smiled as she slipped back into bed and instantly fell asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry's alarm clock went off at 5.46 am. Harry groggily rolled over and reached to use his alarms snooze button but couldn't find it. He sat up and looked around. His bedside table was knocked over and his alarm was over near Hermione's bed. He smiled as she rolled over and sat up.  
  
"Hey." Harry said, picking up his glasses and putting them on. "Hey." Hermione said yawing as she turned the alarm off.  
  
"See you left." Harry said patting his bed. Hermione's smile faded. "I..I..I'm sorry. I-I- I just" She stuttered. "It's ok. I understand." He smiled as he swung his legs over the edge.  
  
She smile 'He ALWAYS understands me' she thought. "So, we have lessons huh?" Hermione said to break the short silence.  
  
Harry tilted his head to the side. "Hermione?" "Yeah Harry?" "It's the holidays." "Oh Yeah! I forgot. Don't you DARE laugh!!" Hermione said as Harry started to crack up. "Aren't we going to Hogesmeade after we see Ron off?" "Yep Mione. BUT, that's not till 12 o'clock. I'M not getting out of bed until ATLEAST 8.30 so GOODNIGHT!!" Harry said as he threw himself back in his bed and pulled the covers high over his head and started "snoring"  
  
Hermione giggled, and as quietly as she could, she tip-toed over to his bed and leaned over to look at his face. His eyes suddenly snapped open and all she could muster was a small gasp before Harry grabbed her hands and pulled her over the top of him, onto his bed while he lay beside her, tickling her mercilessly.  
  
Hermione giggled widely and panted " HARRY!! *giggle giggle* STOP! *giggle giggle* PLEASE *giggle giggle*" Hermione screamed with laughter. When Harry did not comply, Hermione grabbed his hands, surprising him and rolled him onto his back with her on top yet again. She was sitting on his belly button.  
  
They both stopped laughing as they looked at each others eyes. They were moving closer AGAIN. Harry studied her lips, so full, inviting, sweet. Harry's hand went to Hermione's nape and gently pulled her lips to his. Passion grew inside of them both, going deeper, like the kiss. When they eventually broke apart Hermione said "I think we have something to tell Ron before he leaves." Harry nodded and brought her lips back to his. When they broke apart again Harry whispered. "Yeah, tell Ron we shall."  
  
(a/n YODAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)  
  
"You know, I'm glad you and Ron had that argument last night and we left." Harry said, interlacing their fingers together.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. "Well, then last night and this morning might not of happened." Harry replied simply. Hermione smiled as she moved closer. "If your happy, I'm over the Moon." =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Well, that's it again peoples. But and IMPORTANT NOTICE.  
  
Instead of reviewing In the lil box down their could u guys PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ email me ur reviews cos I need to change the email addy from my parents one to mine. So when u used to review it won't send them to my parents.SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO My email is : evilfairys4ever@optusnet.com.au THANX EVERYONE!!! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ DO THAT!!!!!  
  
Next chapter might not be up soon but it will hold : The Reaction of Ron. Will it go smoothly? Or will it be a total disaster? WAIT AND FIND OUT!!!!  
  
~MWA e.f~ 


	7. Chapter 6

Diclaimer: I have some sad sad news. I-I Don't own Harry Potter!!! WAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
K. Thanx to every1 who reviewed to my email addy!! It's actually fixed now so I THINK if u just review it will go to my email NOT my parents. Ok, ppls, feel honored! My Eng. Exam is tomorrow mornin' and I'm meant to be studying now but I'm typing for u guys!!! Ok. Here's chappie 6 ALREADY!! (time flys.)  
  
WARNING: SOME SERIOUS SNOGGIN TAKES PLACE IN THIS CHAPPIE!! ;) (don't you love it though?)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~"You know, I'm glad you and Ron had that argument last night and we left." Harry said, interlacing their fingers together.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. "Well, then last night and this morning might not of happened." Harry replied simply. Hermione smiled as she moved closer. "If your happy, I'm over the Moon."~  
  
Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand into the Gryffindor Common Room to meet Ron. Ron was still sharing a dorm with Dean Thomas (dating some girl in Ravenclaw), Seamus Finnegan (Pavarti) and Neville Longbottom (sort-of- dating Ginny.).  
  
Harry and Hermione sat on the couch waiting in silence. "You look nice." Harry said making conversation though he wasn't lying. Hermione was wearing a pair of jeans and a mid pink button up shirt with the top 2 buttons undone. Her hair was pulled back in a very loose ponytail so strands were falling here and there.  
  
"Thanx. You're not so bad your self." Hermione smiled.  
  
Harry was wearing (a.n: I feel like a friggin' fashion designer!) some ¾ length baggy jeans and a tightish black t-shirt. His hair was normal, well, for him anyway. "Thanx." There was a 10 second silence then........................................  
  
WAMMMMMMM! They were snogging again. Harry's hands were fingering Hermione's buttons. He undid 2, showing her smooth belly. Hermione's hands were travelling up his shirt. Harry deepened the kiss, so Hermione was lying on the couch with him on top. Hermione's tounge licked the outside of his lips, awaiting for entry. Harry allowed her just that. She started to massage his tounge with hers. Harry moaned in her mouth, hands travelling to the last button on her shirt. His fingers were on it when a loud "Ahem" was heard.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione jumped up from the lounge, with hair array, lips swollen, Harry's glasses on the floor and 1 button holding Hermione's shirt to her body.  
  
Ron had the biggest smirk on his face. He stood their in his black cargo's and mid-blue tee with his arms folded across his broad chest.  
  
"Well, Good Morning you two. Have a nice night?" He said. His eye's travelled to Hermione's shirt unbuttoned, exposing some of her navy-blue bra. He raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione gasped and quickly turned away, blushing furiously.  
  
She buttoned her shirt back up and put her hair in a neat ponytail. She turned back to see a very red Harry, adjusting his belt's buckles (a/n: LMAO!) and a laughing Ron.  
  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES WHEN I CAUGHT YOU!!" He roared with laughter, having to hold on to the couch for support. "It's worse then me and Lav getting found in a broom closet by Snape!" He had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Wait. You were caught in a broom closet by...SNAPE?" Harry and Hermione rolled on the ground laughing themselves silly. "At least Lav's shirt was still on and my belt was still there!" he said, shutting the both of them up.  
  
"Ok. When did this happen?" Ron said, quite serious. "Last night. Harry asked me if I Liked anyone and.." Hermione told Ron up to were Harry kissed her for the first time.  
  
"Well about BLOODY time!!" he said, astonishing them both. "W-What do you mean?" Hermione stuttered. "The whole school knows. Hell proberly the whole wizarding does too!!" Ron laughed, then both he and Hermione where startled by Harry's reaction. Harry stood up and started pacing.  
  
"Harry Mate?" Ron asked, looking at his face while he madly paced the common room back and forth. His face held a mixture of fear, anger, concern, worry and then absolute rage. "This can't happen. I WON"T LET IT!" he yelled angrily.  
  
'The whole wizarding world knows Potter. HE knows. What are you gonna do huh? He'll come after her. You know what he'll do. SHE'LL DIE! It'll be your entire fault! Just like Hagrid last year. He died because of you! Remember the look on his face? He was starring at you. She will die and everyone will blame you. She will haunt you for the rest of your miserable life!!!' a voice yelled at him. "NO." Harry whispered before he fell to the ground on his knees.  
  
"Harry! Harry talk to me!" Hermione said, dashing to his side, sitting on her knees. Harry looked at her eyes. 'Look at her. So young, beautiful and innocent. She'll die because of you. You'll never see her face again!!' the same voice yelled in his head.  
  
"Harry, please. Your scaring me." Hermione softly whispered. Harry pulled her into a hug. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to danger you. I don't want to be responsible fo-" "HARRY JAMES POTTER!! YOU STUPID IDIOT! If you think pushing me away will protect me your dead wrong! I will be more vulnerable by myself. You filthy liar. Bull Crap you don't want to hurt me." Hermione said angrily, standing up and taking a few steps away with her arms folded." I never want to hurt you Mione. I never would. I never will. I mean that." Harry said angrily.  
  
"YOU ARE! DON'T YOU GET IT?! PUSHING ME AWAY HURTS!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"NO DON'T YOU GET IT?! HE WILL KILL YOU! HE WILL KILL YOU JUST TO GET TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry roared. He took a breath. "I could never live with myself knowing that I was responsible for your d-d-d-death Hermione." Harry said, sitting down on the couch, head in his hands.  
  
Hermione softened at the state of him. "Harry," She walked over and sat next to him and put an arm over his shoulders. "Look at me." Harry lifted his head to lock eye level with her.  
  
"I will not die, well, I will eventually but I will not be murdered by that son of a female dog Voldemort. I promise you that. But, why can't you see that if you leave me, I won't be able to live? We have to stay together. Together we are unbreakable. What do I have to do to prove to you that I will NEVER leave you? I won't let you push me away. Not now, not EVER! You hear me?!" Hermione said, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
Then he knew this was a battle that he would not win. He could see that she was telling him the truth 100%. He smiled and pulled her onto his lap, pressing his lips firmly to her temple.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin did I do to deserve you?" he whispered.  
  
While all this was happening, Ron was smiling. 'They're sooo perfect for each other. It's meant to be. If they have ANY arguments they will last but a few minutes.'  
  
"You guys are great together. You've even had your first argument. Kodak moment!!" He said in a high voice that sounded very much like Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" they both said as they threw a pillow at him.  
  
THAT'S ALL FOLKS FOR NOW!! EXAMS EXAMS EXAMS STUDY STUDY STUDY REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ!!  
  
~e.f.14 


End file.
